Supernatural Episode Tags
by MacGateFan
Summary: These are tags I've been working on. I haven't been writing them in any order. Most will be focused on Dean with plenty of angst but there will be some for Sam too.
1. Pilot

Title: Repeating History

Author: MacGateFan/Turch

Rating: G

Disclaimers: Unfortunately none of the Winchester men belong to me. :(

* * *

Dean pulled away from the curb in silence. He would never admit it to anyone but he was stronger with his brother beside him and right now he really needed Sam. The last month had been hard on him.

He told Sam he was old enough to be on a hunt by himself but the truth was, that vengeful spirit in New Orleans really beat the shit out of him. Then he had gone back to Caleb's to meet up with his Dad. When John never showed up after three weeks, Dean said he would get Sam and head out to Jericho.

Three days later and they were still no closer to locating their Dad and Sam had chosen to stay behind for his law interview. Not that Dean wasn't proud of his little brother. He was thrilled that Sam was able to have some semblance of a normal life, but he was also jealous.

Dean took a deep breath, reaching over to turn on his radio. Before he could even touch it, static came from the speakers and the channel was changing. Knowing that definitely couldn't be good and worried about Sam, Dean turned around and rushed back to the apartment complex.

He made it to Sam's apartment in time to hear him crying out for Jess. "Sam!"

"Jess!"

"Sam!"

"No! No!"

Dean's eyes were plastered to the ceiling for a moment, suddenly transported back to a cold November evening in 1983. He shook his head when he heard Sam again and pulled his brother from the bed. Dean's heart ached at Sam's pleas but he did not let go.

"We gotta get out of here!"

"Jess! Jess! No!"

Once they were finally outside and the sirens could be heard in the distance, Dean took a moment to really look at Sam. His face was pale and he seemed to be shaking. Alarming bells went off in Dean's head and he could hear his Dad's voice in his head saying one word: Shock.

"Sammy," Dean said, trying to turn his brother away from the burning building. He would not budge. "Hey, Sammy, come man! You need to sit down for a minute."

Something akin to a sob came out of Sam's mouth. It only lasted for a second, but it made Dean sick to his stomach as he led Sam to the Impala, opened the back door to let him sit. He went to the trunk to grab a blanket, putting it over Sam's shoulders.

Sam stood up and tossed the blanket back to the seat, moving around to the back of the Impala after fishing the keys from Dean's coat pocket. Dean sighed and moved closer to the sirens and lights.

"What perfect timing," he said quietly to himself. "Dad goes missing and whatever killed Mom shows up and kills Jessica... someone else tied up with Sam. Lets just hope the kid doesn't figure out the connection. At least not right way."

Dean walked back to the car and stood next to Sam. "We've got work to do," the younger Winchester said slamming the trunk.

Dean turned when someone called Sam's name. He protectively stood in front of his brother. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm a friend of Sam's," he replied, stepping menacingly closer to Dean, who wasn't phased in the least. "Who are you?"

Sam stood up, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder. "It's all right," Sam said finally coming out of his trance. "This is Mike. Mike, this is my brother, Dean. Sorry, but he can get a bit defensive of me."

Dean glared at Sam before he turned back to Mike. "Yeah, what he said."

Mike didn't seem to care about Dean or that he was protecting Sam. "Excuse us," he said, pulling the younger Winchester away from the Impala and Dean.

Dean merely watched them. This guy, he could tell, was really good friends with Sam. Again another pang of jealousy ripped through him. He immediately shoved it away because there were more important things to deal with right now.

*********

"You're really going off with your brother?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sam replied. "After the... funeral."

Mike shook his head. "I am so sorry this happened, Sam! Jessica was an amazing girl. Not that I have to tell you that. Why don't come back to my parent's place? We can drown ourselves in tequila."

Sam looked over Mike's shoulder to see Dean watching them, leaning against the Impala. "I don't know, man. I should really go see Jessica's parents. I don't want them to hear about this from the police."

"I'll go with you."

"Sure. Thanks, Mike," Sam replied as he led the way back towards the Impala where Dean was talking to a police officer.

"Sam," Dean said. "This Officer Mason. I was telling him I had just dropped you off after our road trip."

Sam nodded, swallowing around the lump in his throat. "Jessica was in the bathroom when it... It happened so fast. I was kind of... frozen in place. It was too late for me to save her, but Dean... Dean snapped me out of it."

"Thank you, Mr. Winchester. I'll let you know if we need anything else. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks," Sam whispered. "Oh, I uh... kinda want to tell her parents myself if that's okay?"

Mason smiled sadly. "That's fine. Just let them know we'll be by sometime tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Once the officer was out of earshot, Dean placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Are you sure about this, Sammy?"

"I am."

************

Dean leaned back in his seat as Sam and Mike went into the Moore home. He didn't feel right going in there. He doubted they wanted some stranger in their home telling them about their dead daughter.

He took a deep breath and reached into his pocket for his cell phone. He longed to call their Dad with this latest development but he knew all he would get was a disembodied voice telling him the number was no longer available.

Dean closed his eyes as memories came to the surface. He was four years old and lying in bed as his Mom tucked him in. "Are you sure?" he had asked.

"Positive, Dean," she replied. "There are no monsters under your bed."

"Good! Love you, Mommy!"

"I love you too, sweetheart. Remember angels are watching over you."

"I know."

Satisfied with his Mom's assurance and love, Dean snuggled under the covers and immediately drifted off into dreamland. That is until all hell broke lose almost an hour later.

Dean's eyes snapped opened when he heard his Mom scream. What scared him more was his Dad's screaming her name. By the time he had scrambled out of bed and ran to Sam's room, he was being handed his little brother.

"Take your brother and go outside, don't look back! Now, Dean! Go!"

He needed no further urging. Dean couldn't recall how he had gotten the front door open but immediately after he found himself on the front lawn looking up at Sam's bedroom window. "It's okay, Sammy," he whispered.

Suddenly strong arms were around him and he held on tighter to Sam. He had to make sure his little brother were safe because nothing and no one else was more important that Sammy.

Well, maybe one other person was just as important. Dean noticed that while his Dad came out of the house, his Mom wasn't with them. He felt sick to his stomach and scared once Dad took Sammy from him. Sammy made him feel stronger.

"Daddy..."

"Not now, Dean," Dad had replied as a police officer came up to him.

Dean just stood there silently wondering if his Mommy was hurting. Where were those angels she told him about? Were they all in his room because he had been worried about monsters under his bed?

Suddenly Dean broke of towards the house, ignoring his Dad calling his name. A fireman caught him before he could get to the front door. "Take it easy, little man," he said. "It's too dangerous right now."

Dean sniffed as he wiped his tears with his sleeve. "But Mommy! It's my fault. I want my Mommy!"

Those were the last words Dean said for a whole year.

**********

Sam glanced over at Mike who gave him an equally nauseated look. That had to be the worst thing he had ever been through. Her parents were not blaming Sam though and even though he blamed himself he was grateful they weren't.

"Sam," Mike said. "I'm going to take walk, ya know. I need the fresh air."

"Yeah."

Mike gave Sam a hug. "Take care and I'll see you at the funeral."

"Yeah."

Once Mike had walked away, Sam headed to the car. He could see Dean's head on the steering wheel and he seemed to be shaking. iWhat the hell?/i he thought, rushing to the car.

"Dean!"

Dean's head snapped up when Sam said his name. He knew his little brother couldn't see the tears, but he'd probably noticed that he had been crying. Yeah, Dean had been blubbering like a baby. He wasn't going to hear the end of it.

However Sam seemed to understand. "I know the feeling, Dean," he said. "And I know that this is bringing up some bad memories for you."

"If you say so," Dean replied as he cleared his throat. "Damn must be catching a cold."

Sam smiled sadly wishing for once Dean would let his emotions out in front of them. But Sam knew his brother. This was how he dealt with things like this and if he was content to do them that way, that was fine.

"Must be," Sam nodded in agreement. "Lets go."

As the Impala roared to life, Sam new that the best way to help Dean was to just be there silently.


	2. Home

Title: Being There

Rating: PG-13

Author: MacGateFan/Turch

Disclaimers: Not mine.

* * *

Dean was quiet as he got ready for bed. He could feel Sam's eyes on him, begging him to say something, but he didn't. He couldn't. All Dean wanted to do was forget the past few hours.

He wanted to forget how his Mom looked directly at Sam and apologized. Why wasn't she apologizing to him too? True he got four years with her, but that wasn't the point. Dean had lost as much, if not more than Sam.

His Mom was taken from him because of that yellow-eyed son of a bitch, Sam was taken from him because of school, and now his Dad was gone too. Why didn't he get to have some sort of life that didn't involve death and grave digging every five minutes?

Dean sighed and laid on the bed, Sam's eyes still on him. He reached up to turn out the light, signaling to his brother that he wasn't in the mood to chat. Dean was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

***********

Sam watched as his brother mechanically moved around the room to get ready for bed. They both silently agreed to put as much distance between themselves and Lawrence as they could before giving into exhaustion.

That had them stopping at a motel near Topeka. Since Dean didn't move from the car it was up to Sam to reserve a room. When he got back he swore Dean had been crying but didn't see the evidence, he heard it. Pretending he heard nothing, Sam told Dean their room was number five and around the corner.

So now they were in the room and Dean was about as talkative as a mime. Sam kept trying to get his attention but it was quite obvious the older Winchester wasn't interested in chatting. Sam sighed and gave up once Dead turned off the lamp by his bed.

************

"Your Mom wasn't sorry for the excuse of a son she had in you. She was apologizing to Sam because of the brother he was stuck with. Poor little Dean who's only possession is a car. How pathetic is that?

"Shut the fuck up!" Dean exclaimed, clamping his hands over his ears. But it didn't matter, he could still hear voice taunting him and the evil laugh. It sent ripples of pain through his skull. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to die.

Dean grabbed the handle of the knife under his pillow as he withdrew it he heard another voice calling his name, trying to draw him away from the nightmare.

"Dean!"

It was Sam.

************

There was only one person who could cause Sam a heart attack and that was his brother not in control. He watched in shock as Dean jumped off the bed and cowered in the corner, clutching at his head.

"Shut the fuck up!" he cried.

Before Sam could even move, Dean rushed back to the bed and reached under the pillow. Sam's heart slammed against his chest as he watched Dean stare at the knife sadly.

"Dean!"

It took Dean a minute to register Sam's voice. He blinked, looking at him. "Sammy?"

Sam had moved to his side in that time and gently pried the knife from Dean's hand. "Dean?"

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No. The last thing I remember was getting to the motel. Why? What's going on?"

Sam took a deep breath. "Nothing. Seems we were both just heading to the bathroom."

Dean nodded. "Not sure why," he replied, sinking back into the bed. "I don't have to go. Why are you holding my knife?"

"Oh!" Sam said. "I... um, you dropped it on the floor," he finished lamely.

"Whatever, dude."

As Dean drifted back to sleep, Sam thought about what happened. The only thing he could think of was that Dean had been in shock. Not physically because Sam would have definitely seen the signs, but emotionally.

Sam wasn't sure what happened, but if it happened again he would be there for Dean because that's what family was for.


	3. Asylum

Title: Twisted Thoughts

Rating: PG

Author: MacGateFan/Turch

Disclaimers: Supernatural and all related characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Dean currently did not feel bad about knocking Sam out even though he knew it wasn't his little brother's fault. However those words hit him harder and more painful than that shotful of rock salt.

Did Sam really feel that way about him? Maybe he was pathetic, running around, following Daddy's orders like a good boy. Did Dean really have a thought for himself?

No time to think about that, gotta find Ellicott and torch his ass. After a few minutes of searching, Dean hit the jackpot. Ignoring the overwhelming smell of dessicated flesh and bone, Dean began to liberally pour salt and lighter fluid all over the body.

Dean was so engrossed in what he was doing that he failed to notice his flashlight flickering and suddenly something slammed into his back and he fell to the ground. He groaned knowing he was definitely going to be bruised to high heaven in the morning.

"Don't be afraid," Ellicott said calmly. Dean didn't think spirits could have such rancid breath, but he did. "I'm going to help you. I'll make you feel all better."

Dean was not going to let what happened to Sam happen to him or they would kill each other. Dean flicked the switch on the lighter, hoping that his aim would be true.

A screech from Ellicott and the light show in front of him proved to him the spirit was gone and that his hold on Sam was severed. Wincing as he sat up, he heard, rather than saw Sam moving.

"You're not going to try and kill me, are you?" Dean asked.

"No."

"Good. Cause that would be awkward," Dean replied as he slowly stood up.

Sam noticed that the minute after Dean straightened from gatheringup, he cursed and squeezed his his shut. "Dude, I am so sorry!" he said, rushing to his brother's side.

"Give me a minute, Sammy." Once the pain and dizziness somewhat subsided, Dean looked at his brother. "Shut up about it too, it wasn't your fault. Come on lets get those kids out of here."

Sam saw that Dean was effectively ending the conversation so instead he followed quietly knowing that it was far from over. He still couldn't believe he said those things to his brother.

The one person who always watched out for him. Who was always there for him. Deep down Sam must have really thought those things or he wouldn't have been so easily influenced by Ellicott.

Once the teenagers were gone Sam again tried to talk to his brother, but Dean wasn't in the mood for caring and sharing. All he wanted to do was sleep. Sam took a deep as he watched him get into the Impala.

Dean was moving slowly, no doubt in pain from the damn rock salt to the chest. Oh Sam was really going to have a hard time getting over the fact that he nearly killed his brother.

Dean sank tiredly into the drivers seat, patting the steering wheel of the Impala. It certainly felt good being in his car again after everything that happened in that damn asylum.

He glanced over at Sam who was now seated next to him. His little brother seemed engrossed in his thoughts and probably guilting his way through what happened. Dean should probably say something, but he wasn't in the mood.

Right now he just wanted to sleep. True it was Ellicot who had control of Sam, but it was Sam's subconscious that Ellicot was messing with. There had to be some element of truth in it, right?

With a sigh, he started the car and drove away. He was silently cursing his Father for sending those damn coordinates and himself for going on along with him. And with a pang to his chest Dean realized Sam had been right.

How pathetic was he?

************

Sam listened to Dean's hiss of pain through the bathroom door. He had asked him if he wanted any help but the look the older Winchester gave him had Sam taking a step back.

He glanced at his cell phone. Should he really risk it? What if he called their Dad, told him what happened, and he got pissed? Well, Sam could get pissed right back. It was the almighty John Winchester who sent them out there to begin with.

Sam took a deep breath and dialed before he could change his mind. If had to leave a message, he was going to leave an angry one. And he decided that he'd better do it outside so Dean wouldn't hear him.

Dean finished tending to his wounds as the motel room door shut. Looking around he didn't see a note from Sam so he went to see what he was doing. Sam's burst of anger into the phone shocked Dean.

"You had to send us there, didn't you, Dad? Couldn't even give us any more information than coordinates. We went it way over heads and you obviously knew something we didn't. What the hell is wrong with you? Where the hell are you when we need you!"

Sam suddenly sighed. It was the saddest thing Dean had ever heard. "I...It nearly killed Dean, Dad."

Dean pulled the door shut as his little brother ended the call. He hated the caring and sharing thing but realized Sam needed that. He needed to know everything was all right.

As the doorknob jiggled, Dean went to his bed to lie down. It took a bit of effort but he was there just as Sam opened the door. And of course he looked concerned. Whatever anger had been there had dissipated.

"You okay?" Sam asked. He could practically see the beads of sweat on Dean's forehead. "I mean it probably took a lot out of you to run to the bed as I was coming in."

"I was just... what?"

"Dean, I know you heard my one-sided conversation with Dad. He did train us to be aware of our surroundings."

Dean smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, well... Sammy, you know I forgive you, right? And it's okay to have those feelings. You don't need to apologize for them."

"But Dean."

"No, Sammy. It's all right, really. Ellicott took every feeling you had and twisted in such a way to make you believe it. To make both of us believe it. But I know you. Better then I know anyone."

Sam stared at his brother. "I want to believe, Dean, I do but... I still have to get through it. I promise I'll get there, though."

"I have no doubt of that, Sammy." Dean noticed the look in his brother's eyes. "Oh no way are we hugging, Dude! Just get me same pain killers and let me sleep!"

Sam chuckled as he granted Dean's request. After all, that's what family was for, right?


End file.
